


Reconnecting

by carname7



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 08:18:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7750270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carname7/pseuds/carname7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry and Iris are trying to reconnect dealing with the struggles of being on two different schedules and balancing their day (and night) jobs while figuring out a mystery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

“Bye, Ire, I'll see you after work" Barry said then kissed Iris on the cheek.

"Bye" she said dejectedly as he headed for the door. She felt like they hadn't really seen each other in the last couple weeks. It wasn't a big deal, she just missed him.

"What's wrong, Iris?" Barry turned his head towards her, his hand frozen on the door handle.

The look on his face said that he wasn’t leaving until he found out so she caved in and said, "Nothing I just miss you. It seems like we haven't had any us time in a while but I’m fine, I'll see you after work.”

He sighed "Baby…”, he said letting go of the door handle.

"I'm not blaming you or anything." She says getting closer to Barry and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I know the police department and being the Flash keeps you busy-“

"Not too busy for you Iris, never too busy for you." Barry wrapped his arms around Iris’ waist. "How about I come home early tonight and we have a date night? We can rent a movie and order some pizza or anything else you want to do," he said squeezing her.

She giggled, "we can finally watch Titanic and see what all the fuss is about.”

"He smiled down at her, "it's a date." He grab her face a gave her a passionate kiss. He looked down at her still holding her face, "I love you so much, Iris.”

"I love you too Barry." He walked out out the door and she smiled, staring after him. Nothing would separate them. After he left she turned around and headed back to their room to finish getting ready for work while thinking about how she would make tonight special for Barry.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Iris was in a good mood all day at work. Nothing could ruin her mood, not even her boss asking her if the new intern could shadow her.

"If you already have your hands full with these new stories you're writing let me know."

"Not a problem, I would be honored to have an eager young journalist learning the ropes from me."

"Great! Because she requested you by name."

"She requested me? Really? Why?"

Scott chuckled, "I don't know, maybe she has an obsession with the Flash too."

"I'm not ob-" Iris started but instead she closed her mouth and smiled a small smile. She knew the truth. The Flash was a big part of her life, even before she found out that it was Barry under the mask, and even more now"

Scott saw the truth of his words all over her face. "That's what I thought." He said with a knowing smile. "Anyway, her name is Lily and she starts on Monday.

"Looking forward to it," Iris said then she headed back to her desk. On the way there she thought about Lily. Iris was pleased that someone would request her as a mentor but she wondered why since she was still pretty new to Picture News only having been there two years. She had just started getting stories that didn't involve the Flash. Not that she had a problem writing about her boyfriend, she just didn't want that to be the only thing people knew her for. All thoughts of Lily vanished seeing the photo on her desk. It was of her and Barry on their first date. When she looked at it she couldn't help but smile and think about what was to come. She couldn't wait for later on.


End file.
